dreamy_trinity_fanseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nono Hana (Haruna Artist)
is a main character in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure and she is the group leader. She is a first year student at L'Avenir Academy and is in the same class as Saaya, Homare and Ruru. Her catchphrases are and . Hana's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of High Spirits. Hana debuts in the HUGtto Dreamers Grand Deluxe! movie, where she befriends Inori after being seperated from Homare and Saaya, and being transported to her world. Hana gains a second alter ego known as , who is based off cheerleaders and koalas. Etymology * Means "Of the Field". * Means "Flower". * A verb that can mean to "cry or speak out with a strong, loud, clear sounding voice". * Gerund that means to shout for joy, praise or encouragement, or to give comfort or support to someone. Koalas are a symbol of kindness, motherhood, calmness and family. Appearance Human Hana has slightly wavy magenta hair worn down with a few green hair clips on the side. Her bangs are short and uneven due to a mishap in cutting her hair which was previously longer. She also has magenta eyes and is shorter than most people her age. Her casual outfit consists of a short, two-toned pink spaghetti strap top over a pale pink shirt, a light blue layered skirt, light green socks, and pink high top sneakers. Pretty Cure As Cure Yell, Hana's hair grows longer, wavier and becomes a lighter pink. Her hairstyle is more or less the same with two buns being added. Her eyes also become a lighter pink. She wears a pink midriff top with a white lace collar and little buttons going down the front of it. She has two clear pink sleeve-like accessories on her shoulders and wears yellow pompom like wristbands with small pink ribbons on them. Her skirt is pink with a layer of pink with a white stripe, a layer of translucent lighter pink and a small layer of green frills on the top. She also has a large pale pink bow on the back of her skirt. Her PreHeart hangs on her left hip over a pink pompom bow with white ribbons coming off of it as well. She wears white thigh high socks with lace trim at the top with light pink shoes with a bright pink accent, red ribbons, red shoelaces, and yellow pompom like material. Her accessories consist of a pink and white heart-shaped gem, red ribbons, white daisies, and green clover earrings. Her eyes are also shaped differently from when she is a civilian and she also wears lipstick. Mirai Dreamer As Cheer Dreamer, Hana more or less resembles Cure Yell, minus a few differences: she loses her lipstick, her eyes resemble that of her civilian form and she gains the ears of a koala. Pink pleated, V-waist skirt with a sheer, green layer overtop, white stripe along the hemline and white peticoat underneath. White knee-high socks with gold lining the top. Personality An energetic optimist, Hana aims to become someone who is like a big sister or an adult, but often fails at most things she wants to do in spite of her brimming courage, mostly due to her childishness. In spite of her joyous nature, she once became disheartened when she thought she couldn't excel like her friends Homare and Saaya. Also, she had an issue on overcoming her past of being bullied, hence she used to conceal her sadness by compelling herself to put up a happy face. Putting her flaws aside, Hana is a brave, caring and supportive heroine, especially towards Hugtan, whom she protects with a strong responsibility. She is forgiving as well, as she doesn't hold grudges to former villains even though they have committed crimes before. Cure Yell Heart Kiratto! Hana holds her PreHeart in its phone mode and inserts her Mirai Crystal onto the device while saying "Mirai Crystal!". She then flips the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits white light as she says "Heart Kiratto!". Covered in a pink glow, she presses the red heart on the PreHeart while saying "Hagyuu~" until pink hearts fly out and create her dress, her pompoms, socks, and shoes. She presses the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change her hair length and as well as adding her hair accessories. She presses the red heart for the final time to allow her earrings and tiara to appear. She places her PreHeart in its carry bag on her waist and says her introduction phrase while jumping high into the sky before landing on the ground to say her name as she poses. Attacks Cheer Dreamer Dream Animal Action! Attacks Trivia * Hana's birthday falls on January 20th, therefore her Star Sign is Aquarius. Category:Haruna Artist Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:Mirai Dreamers